Kurotsuki
by Chocolate-con-mani
Summary: -Enamorada de su esposo- eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente pero -¿qué hay de su corazón? - Se resignó a no poder saber la respuesta. Ahora el único chico que podía resolver su pregunta ha aparecido. Lástima que éste fuera su carcelero. /Posible OoC/


Summary: "-Casada y enamorada de su esposo- eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente pero -¿qué hay de su corazón? - Se resignó a no poder saber la respuesta. Ahora el único chico que podía resolver su pregunta ha aparecido. Lástima que éste fuera su carcelero."

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia y los demás personajes si me pertenecen.

-"Diálogos"-

**-"Kyuubi o algún otro ser dentro de alguien"-**

**0 .c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0.c-s.0: **Flash Back, está en cursiva.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º: Son cambios de escenas.

-Se detallaran más las cosas-

Advertencias: Este fic puede contener Ooc en los personajes así como spoilers del manga, quedan advertidos. Primera y tercera persona; antes avisaba, ahora no, qué bueno que lo entiendan, sino pues ya ni modo. Puse muchas instrucciones, tranquilos, se van a repetir en cada mísero capítulo así que seguro se acostumbran.

He editado este fiction que estaba del "nabo". Disfruten. Por cierto, kurotsuki significa "luna negra" yo sé, tonterías mías, pero bueno.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

"Kurotsuki"

Por: Unknown-neko

Capítulo I: Soy feliz a tu lado.

Inuzuka Hinata

Hum. Suena bien.

Me gusta.

Después de dos años, ocho meses, tres días puedo conseguirme ese título.

No puedo recordar desde hace cuanto tiempo no puedo sentir esta felicidad y calidez dentro de mi interior, esa anticipación por saber que algo espectacular e innovador pasará en mi vida. Estos años han sido dolorosos pero por fin; he podido superarlo. Ya no más dudas.

Voy a casarme.

Y así me convertiré en Inuzuka Hinata.

-"Es hora Hinata"- El líder del clan Hyuuga ha entrado a mi recámara, Hiashi Hyuuga o como yo lo llamo: padre.

-"D-de acuerdo"- aún a pesar de los años yo seguía tartamudeando. Ya no es frecuente pero es que no puedo evitar que se me escapen cuando estoy nerviosa. Y es que ¿quién no estaría nerviosa si su boda es en tan sólo... ¡ ¿cuatro minutos! ? -"Es-estoy l-li-lista"- Me falta la respiración.

Mi padre alzó una de sus cejas y levantó su mano izquierda para que yo pudiera tomarla. De acuerdo, sólo tómala, respira y todo estará bien.

Todos los invitados a los cuales les habíamos solicitado presencia estaban ahí.

La Hokage de un lado junto con sus dos consejeros: Aburame Shibi y Nara Shikaku. Los líderes de los clanes junto con sus herederos, personas tanto de la rama principal como de la secundaria del clan Hyuuga, los once guerreros legendarios de Konoha _(1)_, alguno que otro del consejo de nuestro clan y demás personas importantes que les interesaba ver la unión de dos de las familias más importantes de la villa oculta entre las hojas. El clan Inuzuka de lado derecho y por último mi mirada se dirigió con quien compartiría toda una vida.

Inuzuka Kiba. Vestido con un haori negro _(2)._ Mi prometido.

¿Realmente lo amo?

La pregunta resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

No.

Basta.

Yo no tengo ninguna duda.

Yo lo amo.

Daría mi vida por él.

Él es lo más importante que existe en mi existencia.

Sin él yo jamás habría podido sobrevivir a aquella depresión.

Yo lo amo.

Yo amo a ese hombre.

¡Yo amo a Inuzuka Kiba!

Pero, si tanto lo amo ¿por qué siento esta gran presión dentro de mi vientre, ese vacío dentro de mi corazón?

...

No, eso ya no importa. Ya no más.

Soy feliz y estoy enamorada.

-"Es momento de decir su parte Hyuuga-san"- vi al hombre que había pronunciado tales palabras. Volteé a ver a Kiba-kun y empecé a recitar lo que me tocaba. Al terminar mi **marido **me sonrió y bebió del contenido de su copa. Yo imité su acción. Tomó mi mano y me susurró 'Juntos hasta el final' Deseé haber contestado pero de mi boca no salió sonido alguno así que sólo sonreí y asentí.

"_Juntos hasta el final"_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¡Hina-chan! ¡Tienes un mensaje de la Hokage! ¿ ¡Te lo leo? !"- Como siempre mi marido me gritó, no importa que éste estuviera a tan sólo seis pasos de mí. Terminé de cambiarme y me puse la toalla sobre el cabello para así poder frotarlo y quitarle la humedad que seguía en éste.

-"No te preocupes Kiba-kun, puedo hacerlo sola"- le dije mientras abría la puerta del baño.

A pesar de estar casada con él casi un año, nosotros no habíamos hecho nada, el simple hecho de recordar que él haya visto mis piernas desnudas me hace sonrojar, no puedo siquiera imaginar que nosotros pudiéramos hacer más que dormir en **nuestra **cama.

-"Yo lo leeré"- Le sonreí cómo siempre a Kiba-kun y estiré mi brazo para que me diera el pergamino que había estado a punto de abrir.

-"¿Ni un vistazo?"- Hizo aquella cara que mostraba su -falsa- inocencia.

-"Kiba-kun"- solté con advertencia al ver que estaba a punto de abrir el susodicho pergamino.

-"No te enojes mi niña"- se rió ligeramente para luego besar mis labios o más bien; rozar. Con ello se fue de la habitación dejando el objeto sobre **nuestra **mesita de noche.

A decir verdad al principio no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de roces, me ponía roja y casi siempre terminaba desmayándome, más cuando su lengua trataba de jugar con la mía o cuando sus manos se deslizaban entre mis ropas para toparse con mi piel. Poco a poco he cambiado en ese aspecto, ahora ya dejo que haga todo eso sin que haya peligro de desmayo, considerando esto es obvio que no hemos podido avanzar hasta** ese **punto. Lo que más me alegra es que sea lo suficientemente caballeroso para esperar por mí. Es paciente y normalmente me consuela cuando estoy al punto de llegar a las lágrimas, soltando palabras de aliento; las cuales decían que esperaría lo que fuera necesario para que yo sea completamente suya.

Suspiré y agarré el pergamino entre mis manos, al abrirlo me encontré con una cita en la oficina de la Hokage. Me asusté y vi el reloj. ¡Tan solo faltaban 7 minutos para que yo llegara!

Oh no.

¡Llegaré tarde!

-"¡Kiba-kun!"- Cuando apareció frente a mí con cara expectante fruncí el ceño -"¿Desde hace cuanto que te llegó el pergamino?"-

-"Mmm desde hace unas... cinco horas ¿por?"- Estaba pasmada por su respuesta. Al digerir la información irremediablemente me frsutré, estaba a punto de reprocharle -"¿Y de qué trata?"- señaló el pergamino.

Espera.

-"Llegaré tarde"-

-"Sabía que no debía juntarse con ese impuntual de Kakashi, las cosas malas se le pegan a mi pobre Hina-chan"- decidí ignorarlo.

Me salí por la ventana para tratar de llegar lo más rápido a la torre Hokage.

De techo en techo me di cuenta que desde hace tiempo no me había tocado ninguna misión. Al parecer Konoha había entrado en tiempos de tranquilidad, había misiones, sí, pero no de aquellas que valieran la pena. La mayoría eran C o B. Predominando siempre la primera letra. Cuando llegué a mi destino observé a los nuevos guardias, los saludé y ambos hicieron reverencia.

Yo ya no pertenecía al clan Hyuuga pues me casé con Inuzuka Kiba pero no me habían puesto el sello gracias a la influencia que el clan Inuzuka poseía y sobretodo por las ventajas que le podían ofrecer al clan Hyuuga.

Aún recuerdo que para que Kiba pudiera salir conmigo no sólo llevó a su familia sino que también al clan Aburame, liderado por Shino-kun, para poder hablar con mi padre, ninkens _(3) _e insectos kikais _(4) _se encontraban en el techo del muro que separa al clan Hyuuga con el resto del mundo. Y sin más Akamaru rugió mientras desbordaba una gran cantidad de chakra por su hocico. Amenazantes e imprudentes era cómo probablemente describiría a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo. Tan sorprendido estuvo mi padre que permitió una audiencia con tan impertinente grupo.

Si bien la entrada no me fue permitida, se me fue notificado posteriormente que _"nuestro" _compromiso había sido 'aceptado'.

En ese entonces yo no sabía que mi deseo había sido el comprometerme con el heredero del clan Inuzuka.

Al parecer Kiba-kun había interpretado el rechazo de mi primer amor como un signo para que nuestra relación floreciera. Me indigno un poco su decisión pues ésta aunque me incluía a mi, yo no había sabido nada del asunto hasta después de haber obtenido el papel de prometida. Pero, al ver la cara de determinación de Kiba-kun cuando me miro diciéndome _"Cásate conmigo, por favor, cásate conmigo Hinata" _mi corazón se derritió y no pudo negarse pues me había recordado a aquel que toda la vida había amado. A **él**.

A Naruto-kun.

El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

-"¿Viene a visitar a la Hokage, Inuzuka-san?"- Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz tan cercana a mí.

-"H-hai, aquí está el pergamino Kotetsu-kun"- Contesté por inercia mostrando el pergamino con el sello de Konohagakure que sobresalía por su tinta roja.

-"Entiendo, por aquí por facor"- Nos dimos una ligera reverencia y después de eso entramos al edificio.

Ya casi iba a ser mi primer aniversario con Kiba-kun y todavía no me hago a la idea de que mi apellido haya cambiado, incluso en algunas ocasiones no atiendo cuando mencionan_"Inuzuka-san" _de la nada. En mis rondas en el hospital la mayoría de mis colegas me llama por mi nombre; honorífico incluido, excepto los nuevos que al iniciar no saben del porque casi nadie usa mi **nuevo **apellido. Uno se tomó una media hora para poder llamar mi atención o al menos eso es lo que me dijeron.

Es que... fueron demasiados años con el apellido Hyuuga como para que después éste cambie repentinamente.

-"Hemos llegado"- Asiento ante el susurro de mi guía y como despedida le di una leve sonrisa, ésta fue correspondida.

-"¡Hinata-chan! ¡Por fin haz llegado! Hokage-sama te está esperando"- Como siempre Shizune-san sale a mi encuentro, me recibe con una sonrisa y su querido cerdito en brazos.

-"Hai"- Sólo llegué a asentir con la cabeza.

Al pasar tras las puertas de la oficina vi una inusual escena: Hokage-sama tenía fruncido fuertemente el ceño. Algo grave debía de estar pasando, pues en estos tiempos de paz eso no era normal ¿verdad?

-"L-lamento la tardanza, Hokage-sama"- No hubo ningún movimiento por parte suya, ni siquiera un ademán de que hablaría. -"¿Sucede algo malo, Hokage-sama?"-

El silencio reinó la habitación. Y después un gran suspiro por parte de ella.

-"De hecho, Hinata. Si pasa algo malo"- La pesadez en la voz de Tsunade-sama era clara como el agua; estaba cansada de todo aquello.

-"¿Hay algo... en lo que pueda ayudar?"- Dudé un poco, pues quería decir las palabras correctas para no añadir una fisura más a la estructura.

-"Por ello te he mandado a llamar"- Se formó una pausa cuando volvió a suspirar -"Es una misión de rango A, Hinata. Pero me temo que no es cualquier misión A"-

-"¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama?"- ¿No es cualquier misión A?

-"Verás, esta no es la primera vez que trato de mandar a un... Hyuuga a la misión"- Parecía que las palabras no le salían pues abría y cerraba la boca varias veces -"Ninguno ha regresado, Hinata, ninguno"-

Respingué al instante.

-"Imposible"- Mi voz salió como un simple murmullo al no tener fuerza para más.

Ninguno.

Ninguno...

-"Ninguno"- No podía parar de repetirla en mi mente.

-"Exacto y por ello te necesito al frente, Hinata. Serás la líder de un grupo de cinco; todos son jounin, tu misión consiste en conseguir el pergamino de la montaña Senshuun. En el pergamino vienen los detalles."- Tsunade-sama puso el pergamino en una de las esquinas más cercana a mí. Tomé el pergamino -"Parten a la primera hora ¿Entendido, Inuzuka Hinata?"-

-"Entendido, Hokage-sama"- Hice una reverencia.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

-"Y Hinata"- Giré levemente la cabeza dando a atender que la escuchaba -"Ten cuidado"- No pude evitar sonreír.

-"No se preocupe Hokage-sama, daré todo de mí"- Estaba determinada.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-°-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa"- el eco se desvaneció, dejando sólo el rostro preocupado de la Hokage.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Ya te lo dije Kiba-kun, no la puedo cancelar"- Esto ya empezaba a cansarme.

-"Pero Hina-chan, pronto será nuestro aniversario ¡nuestro **primer **aniversario!"- Lo sé, lo ha repetido tantas veces que estoy segura que jamás podré olvidar la fecha.

-"Y llegaré a tiempo para ello, solo serán dos semanas"- Mi voz siempre suave, queriendo transmitir esa confianza que sentía de mis habilidades. Le miré suplicante, no quería decirle ese 'ya basta' que se clavaba poco a poco en mí.

-"Pero dos semanas es mucho tiempo, podemos aprovecharlo al máximo"-

-"No, Kiba-kun. Esto es algo que debo cumplir. No insistas"-

-"¡Pero-!"-

-"Entiéndelo por favor"-

-"Yo..."-

-"Prometo que la realizaré lo más pronto posible, llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo kiba-kun"- Parecía dudar -"Confía en mi"-

Y me sonrió.

Decepcionado y triste.

Así es como dejé a mi marido.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

'La montaña senshuun es legendaria por lo peligrosa que es. No es por los monstruos o bestias que habitan en ella sino por su ambiente. Truenos de la nada salen. No hay nadie que los provoque. No vienen de los cielos. La tierra siempre tiembla cuando sabe que hay visitantes indeseados en ella. Se dice que una vez que entres; jamás sales, pues poco a poco sientes como tu vitalidad se va.

Se han hecho investigaciones al respecto, al parecer el robo de chakra del que habla la leyenda es debido a los jutsus que se encuentran debajo de la tierra, jutsus hechos por los antiguos guerreros que vivían ahí, tan antiguos que nadie los ha podido deshacer, los truenos mencionados que emanan de la tierra; no es ningún fenómeno, antes el rokubi –el demonio de seis colas: un monstruo pegajoso -con su elemento principal que es el trueno- vivía en ese lugar, de tanto chackra que desbordaba aún se siguen viendo los estragos de dicho demonio por lo que a veces de algún árbol o cualquier objeto inanimado salen los susodichos rayos'.

Mis ojos siguieron el contenido del pergamino, sólo hablaba de leyendas de la montaña y el porque de estas leyendas o el donde debíamos encontrar el pergamino anhelado, incluso venía un viejo mapa, pero no importaba cuantas veces leía la información; seguía sorprendida de que ningún Hyuuga haya podido sobrevivir pues con nuestra línea sucesoria podíamos ver más allá y por consecuencia ellos pudieron haber visto los sellos que absorbían el chakra.

Algo no andaba bien. Nada bien.

-"Hinata-san"- Volteé a ver a uno de mis compañeros, Ashidoku me parece, un hombre de ya 30 años.

-"¿Qué sucede Ashidoku-san?"-

-"¿No se te hace raro que ya llevamos más de dos horas en este bosque y no hemos hallado ni un rastro de los sellos de la leyenda? Según este mapa desde hace rato que hemos entrado a la montaña senshuun"-

¿Raro? Por supuesto que sí.

-"Sí, lo sé, será mejor que nos mantengamos lo más alerta que podamos, no puedo ver nada anormal con mi Byakugan"- Todos los del equipo fruncieron el ceño. –"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, es como si alguien nos estuviera observando"-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-°-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"Nada mal para un chica, ¿no creen?"- El lugar estaba oscuro, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era el resplandor de una bola de cristal sobre un cojín en medio de la mesa; en ella se podía distinguir seis figuras: dos mujeres, seis hombres.

-"¿Qué insinúas idiota?"- Una voz femenina se escuchó.

-"Nada"- Una sonrisa burlona le siguió.

-"Concéntrense"- El tono había sido seco; una orden directa.

-"Lo lamento"-

-"Yo no"-

-"¿Y qué hacemos con los intrusos?"- Una voz infantil surgió.

-"¿Puedo jugar con ellos?"- Otra voz infantil se escuchó, ésta no difería mucho de la primera.

-"Denles una apropiada bienvenida y luego elimínenlos"- La mujer parecía divertida con su idea.

-"Entendemos"- Las pequeñas voces se habían sincronizado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

¡Byakugan!

100 metros.

Nada.

600 metros.

Lo mismo

1300 metros.

Un... pequeño zorro _"¡Hinata-chan!"_

Concéntrate, Hinata.

5000 metros

Na- ¿Qué es eso?

-"¿Encontraste algo Hinata-san?"- La voz de Yumi-chan retumbó muy cerca de mi oído.

-"Eso creo, no estoy muy segura de lo que es, parecen ser... niños"-

-"Entonces no es nada"-

-"Te equivocas Kaien-kun, estos niños desbordan una gran cantidad de chackra demoníaco, parecen estar haciendo sellos"- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente cada vez más pesado y cansado? ¿Será qué-? –"¡Todos, corran! ¡Se está formando una barrera alrededor de nosotros!" grité desesperada.

-"¿No creen qué es muy tarde para escapar?"- No es posible.

Detrás de nosotros se encontraban los niños que hace poco formaban unos sellos.

Era un niño y una niña. Los dos tenían el cabello verde oscuro, éste llegaba al hombro de ambos, respingué al distinguir que sus ojos no eran normales, seguro una línea sucesoria. La niña tenía su ojo izquierdo de un rosa fuerte mientras que el derecho era azul. El niño en vez del ojo izquierdo tenía el ojo derecho de color rosa. Las sonrisas que mostraban eran escalofriantes.

Y la barrera se cerró.

Estamos atrapados.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Por quinta vez arrojé sangre por la boca al ser estrellada contra tantos árboles.

Maldición.

Uno a uno mi equipo calló.

Todos están rodeados por un charco de su propia sangre. Al principio, dos de ellos estaban tan confiados que subestimaron en demencia al enemigo. Tardé en reaccionar por lo que después de que esos dos cayeran vencidos grité que ellos habían puesto una barrera que absorbía nuestro chakra poco a poco, lo más seguro es que fuera gracias a esos brillantes ojos rosas. Con el jyuken traté de acabar con ellos, pero tenían excelente sincronización y era difícil alcanzarles cuando más de la mitad de mi energía se había ido. Cada vez que lograba arrinconar a uno el otro salía con una técnica de fuego o con un jutsu de aire, mi elemento al ser agua podía acabar con el fuego pero éste al ser combinado con aire me dejaba fuera de combate.

Los dos estaban frente a mí en el campo abierto al que habíamos llegado, todos los árboles que había; estaban rotos o quemados, mi respiración era entrecortada, los niños soltaban pequeñas risas.

-"¿Cansada?"- La niña habló.

-"Es una lástima"- El niño se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza y un falso gesto dramático acompañándolo.

-"Todavía no"- No puedo rendirme, no ahora. Kiba-kun me espera.

Él confía en mí.

Debo regresar a su lado.

Grité para darme fuerzas y aparecí detrás de ellos.

No me iba a dar por vencida.

Soy diferente, más fuerte.

Voy a ganar.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Maldición.

Tosí fuertemente al ser lanzada al suelo con brusquedad, veía borroso; mi cabello tampoco me ayudaba y la respiración se me seguía dificultando pero sentía que poco a poco el chakra volvía a mi cuerpo, un poco más y al menos sería capaz de crear una trampa para así poder escapar.

-"Les dije que exterminaran a todos lo que había, sólo necesito el pergamino, lo demás es basura"-

De pronto una vez apareció en la sala con lo que parecían ser bolitas rosas, la mujer en sí era rosa. Su cabello y parte de su atuendo.

Me esforcé para poder ver su rostro.

-"Pero"- Comenzó a hablar el niño que estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

-"Mire"- terminó la del derecho.

Solté un gemido al sentir como jalaban de mi cabello.

-"Hum, así que sobreviviste Hinata"-

¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

¿Quién será esta persona? ¿Nos habrá investigado?

-"No pongas esa cara Hinata, no me digas que no me reconoces, lastimas mis sentimientos ¿sabes?"-

Yo... ¿Conozco a esta persona?

Su frente tiene un –pequeño- círculo morado.

Su piel es blanca.

Y sus ojos... verdes.

-"Sakura"-

-"Acertaste mi **pequeña** y **pobre **Hinata"- se alejó mientras realizaba algunos sellos, instantáneamente una luz rosa comenzó a surgir de sus manos y el círculo de su frente comenzó a brillar. Esta es mi oportunidad.

Byakugan.

En un movimiento de mi mano izquierda mandé al niño a volar; golpeando su cabeza para que el cuerpo se le quedara inmovilizado un rato, giré sobre mi propio eje y con el pie izquierdo lancé una patada a la niña. Di dos vueltas de 360 grados hacia Sakura _(5)_ notando que había sido completamente en vano cuando lo duro de la pared se había clavado en mi espalda, estoy segura que he atravesado el pasillo completo; y lo peor es que había escuchado crujir el muro tras de mí. El fuerte dolor en mi espalda y estómago no se hicieron esperar, como consecuencia de haber tratado de recuperar el aliento sólo sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre bajando abruptamente por mi garganta.

-"No debiste intentar algo tan estúpido mi querida Hinata"- Entre más se acercaba más me urgía el poder levantarme para salir de ahí... pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis llamados. Empezó a hacer una especie de sellos; iguales a los de hace rato, ese brillo rosa surgió nuevamente, una de sus manos se acercó a mi cuello.

Mis pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Me cuesta tanto poder respirar...

Su otra mano ya se encontraba en mi pecho, mis manos cayeron débilmente sobre la suya. Apenas si alcancé a susurrar un 'No'.

Y lo sentí.

Una pulsación seguida de un ardor tan fuerte que gemidos escaparon de mis labios. Podía sentir como drenaba mi energía tan rápido que era doloroso y hasta asquerosa la sensación. Mi vista se nublaba y ya no sentía ni escuchaba nada.

"_Prometo realizarla lo más pronto posible, llegaré a tiempo, lo prometo kiba-kun, Confía en mi"_

...Kiba-kun

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-"¿No crees que has sido un poco dura con ella? Después de todo, es nuestra antigua compañera"-

-"Lo sé pero ¿Crees que ella nos trate como queremos si la recibimos con los brazos abiertos? Por más duro que sea no podemos dejar que sepa que estamos felices de que esté acá, no si queremos que todo salga bien"-

-"No tienes que recordármelo, Sakura"-

-"Cierren la boca, será mejor que preparen todo para irnos"-

-"Amargado... Yoko, Yoru; cuiden de ésa chica y no dejen que escape ¿de acuerdo?"-

-"Cómo usted ordene, amo"- Los pequeños sonrieron reflejando en aquellos ojos el amor y respeto que le tenían a su dueño.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Seguí tarareando lo que quedaba de la canción para ver si así podía concentrarme en terminar esa corona de flores que desde hacía rato trataba de hacer. Yoko-chan me la había pedido con tanto añico que simplemente no le pude decir que no. El problema quizás era que me había traído las suficientes flores como para hacer más de cinco coronas. Es extraño pues dichas flores no podían estar vivas más de unas cuantas horas; tantas flores desperdiciadas...

-"¡Hinata-san!"-

-"Yoru-kun ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?"- A pesar de que ellos habían sido los que me habían llevado a ese lugar, no podía evitar sonreírles, veían todo con tanta... inocencia que lo que más me producían era querer protegerlos ante todo.

Quiero escapar, sí, pero era difícil cuando apenas podía caminar unos cuantos metros antes de poder necesitar un descanso y es que con ese sello en mi pecho; no puedo hacer mucho. Haruno Sakura está aquí y no es agradable saber eso. Mi escapada tendrá que esperar un poco más. Cada día recupero más fuerza. Cada día ese brillante sello rosa se debilita.

Cada día las ganas de ver a Kiba-kun aumentan.

No puedo creer que ya hayan sido dos semanas de haberlo visto por última vez.

-"¡Hinata-san!"- Yoko-chan veían tan emocionada lo que había confeccionado para ella. -"¿Es para mí?"-

-"¿Para quién más si no?"- Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Ellos me habían sorprendido cuando un día de la nada me pidieron que les acariciara su cabeza mientras los dejaba dormir en mi regazo, desde entonces se ha vuelto una manía que al parecer, no les hartaba en lo absoluto. Era tan extraño, estoy segura que los carceleros son, en su mayoría, desagradables con sus prisioneros.

Incluso el primer día que me encontré en este angosto pero cómodo e iluminado lugar. Había abierto los ojos y vi que mis manos y piernas no estaban atadas. Me daban las tres comidas del día y mientras que Yoru-chan me llevaba cada dos o tres día una nueva vestimenta, Yoko-chan me llevaba un cuento para 'Poder dormir en las noches'.

-"Hinata-san"- los dos canturrearon al mismo tiempo. Eso me dio algunos escalofríos, no me gustaba cuando hacían eso.

-"¿Qué sucede niños?"- Reí nerviosamente al ver cómo los dos se sonreían entre sí.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Así que al final había sido para que vistiera ese ajustado kimono. Sí es que a **esto **se le llamaba kimono.

Sin más me resigné a mi nueva vestimenta, esto era tan vergonzoso; mis piernas se mostraban por la falda de kimono, si no mal recuerdo se dice 'Llega hasta la rodilla'. Tenía mangas largas y sueltas por lo que era fresco traerlo y en la parte de arriba se ajustaba a mi pecho mostrando...

-"¿Hinata-san? ¿Por qué-?"-

-"¿-está tan roja?"-

-"¿Eh? N-no, no es nada"- Creo que al final no pude contener esa risilla nerviosa.

-"Pero"-

-"Nah, no se preocupen chicos, en Hinata eso es normal, aunque su ropa... eso sí es nuevo para mí"-

Subí la mirada algo indignada por la burla pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que Haruno Sakura no estaba sola.

Claro, pero que tonta he sido, estando ella ahí era obvio que esos dos estuvieran con ella.

"_¡Hokage-sama! Uchiha Sasuke no está en su celda"-_

-"Hmp"-

"_Oigan ¿Alguien ha visto a la frentona?"_

-"Que linda estás, Hinata-chan"-

"_No está. Será considerado desde ahora como un traidor y aquel que lo vea tiene órdenes de asesinarlo. Uzumaki Naruto nos ha traicionado"_

-"Naruto-kun"-

"_Imposible. No lo creo, es mentira ¿verdad, Naruto-kun?"_

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

_(1): _Los equivalentes a Anbu, Asuma es uno de ellos, por ello puse 11, ya que él murió.

_(2): _Es el que usan en las boda tradicionales japonesas (No estoy muy segura de cómo se escribe haori)

_(3): _Perros ninja.

_(4): _Los insectos de los Aburame.

_(5):_ Las vueltas que utiliza cuando trata de proteger a Naturo en la batalla contra Pain. Ya saben, cuando se le confiesa.

Ok, este es mi primer Naruto/Hinata, me vale un reverendo cacahuate si no está en la personalidad correcta, además con eso de la nueva película de "Road to ninja" pues todo mundo ha tomado de excusa eso para cambiar características a su antojo. En fin, he cambiado las notas porque eran un asco, también traté de reformar un poco el fic, la verdad me había salido de contexto y si ahora me preguntan ¿por qué rayos escribí esto? la respuesta será un evidente "No lo sé".

La cosa es que tenía muchas faltas y la narración es algo repetitiva, lo cual me frustra porque no sé como cambiar sin borrar todo. Ha salido así, dentro de poco subo el segundo que trabajo en él.

Diviértanse mis queridos lectores

_¿Reviews?_

/Unknown-neko/


End file.
